Cajun Hold Em'
by MyHollowpointSmile
Summary: Life changes for Rogue when a certain theif gets caught stealing from the Xavier Institute. Why is he there? And what does Mystique have to do with it? Set after X3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Romy lovers, this is my first X-men fic, but I do have a true obsession. Especially with my favorite couple Romy, which I will have a lot of in later chapters as the story progresses. I'm going to be pulling different things from the comics, such as Uncanny and Xtreme X-men, you'll see the scenes and ideas in here, but this story is set after X3, I know the worst of them all. Next thing you know they'll come up with some lame excuse to save the dead and so on. So Prof. X and Jean are dead, Cyclops is... gone? Ororo is headmistress and Rogue took the cure because of cheating Bobby Drake.**

**The pairings will be Kiotr, Rolo, Jonda and more... Ohh and a few problems with the mix up of Wolverine origins, personally I love Taylor Kitsch, I couldn't imagine anyone else playing him, but in the movie he wasn't Cajun and his eyes weren't red on black and he was like 20 way back then, he'd be old... that's gross, so in this he's the always lovable Rajun Cajun' no older than 22, oh and did anyone see the new John Carter movie? apperently it's huge now, and now that its huge Taylor wants to rise a star as John and not Gambit?**

**OHH! and one huge thing! This whole story and chapter has different scenes and ideas thrown in from the cartoons too! Like in Wolverine and the X-Men and some from Evo, so i'm not copying I don't own any rights. This is just for fun,**

**Anyway, sorry for the long authors's note, read on and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Hold Em'<strong>

It was peaceful, Cadlecott. A beautiful little town, the people friendly with that Southern hospitality rumoured to go around and a small enough population for everyone to know exactly what was happening, even when a dark black limousine is seen driving through town.

A pair of stilettos touched the ground, the stylish pumps connected to a pair of long tan legs as the woman exited the limo outside of a small house in town. The blonde woman wore a buisness suit, giving her a busy New Yorker look. Her head held high with each elegant step the woman took up the steps to the small house, opening the white front door without knocking she entered. Immediately upon entering she noticed the lights off, the blonde could make out a few things, the stairs connecting to the hallway, a few closed doors were at the bottom. She opened the last one, revealing a homey room with a large window and great view of the famous local river. A rocking chair facing it, slightly squeeking with each rock.

There was a shelf of books against the right wall and a small television against the left, the bunny ears facing odd directions and causing the t.v to give off a scratchy sound. The blonde woman entered, looking directly at the woman in the chair, her hair cut short and a pair of glasses covering her eyes.

"Hello Raven, no longer working for Eric?" The woman said facing the window as if she was looking out onto the river.

"Hello Irene, do you have any new information on him?" Raven Darkholme asked as she returned to her true form, her skin changing blue, hair sleeked back and red and her eyes yellow.

"Yes, I've seen his face this time." Irene replied facing the window, the blind woman pointed towards the bookshelf filled with encyclopedia sized books. "Volume VII, pass it to me please." Irene a.k.a Destiny asked. Mystique grabbed the book and handed it to her, she opened it without turning her head. Feeling the pages with her fingers she opened to a certain page, she lifted it and showed it to Mystique.

"The man with the red eyes," Irene said holding up the book of drawings.

* * *

><p>Rogue wiped her eyes as she walked down the dark, empty hallway. The moonlight shone through the windows of the Xavier mansion, casting a dark shadow. It happened again, the nightmares leaving her scared to shut her eyes and sleep. Her pysches yelling and giving her migraines, she couldn't deal with it. They were so strong, how can she remember who she is? How can she stay herself when there are ghosts of people in her head trying to take control.<p>

Control, the one thing she wanted more than anything. What she would give just to touch, to feel, to kiss, but she couldn't. She could never know what it's like, she would never feel how others get to feel. A man's hands on her skin, his lips on hers... She'd never know what it's like.

Rogue sighed, gripping her arms to block the chill flying through the air. There must of been a window open. This late at night she wouldn't have to worry about covering up, she slept the way she wanted in a tank top and shorts, it wasn't much. It was a lot of skin for her, too much even. She would never go out in this. Not in the day anyway, it would be too risky when people are awake. Just one touch and they'd be out, she learned to pospone it for nearly 25 seconds. Emma has been having private classes with her, hoping maybe one day she'll acheive control. Not yet though,

Her bare feet hit the cool floors as she stepped off of the stairs and turned to walk towards the kitchen. Another cold chill ran up her back as she walked, she couldn't help but wonder which kid left a window open somewere in the immense mansion.

She hated the cold, the feeling of it. Sure New York was beautiful, but hell she missed the South. She never thought she would, but she does. The hot summer days, the beautiful flowing Missisippi river, camping out in the back yard on a warm night with friends. She missed the food, the accents, she even missed her parents. Sure they kicked her out because she's a mutant, but Rogue couldn't help but think it was because they didn't understand. She wanted to believe that it was because they were confused, they just didn't understand. She wanted to think they still loved her and that they missed her too. But she knew it wasn't true, she seen they're faces when Cody was rushed to the hospital. The disappointment in her fathers eyes, he was ashamed. He was ashamed of her and her power, how could his daughter be a mutant? How could she be a mutant? A power sucking leech, a life theif. She could barely remember what it was like before she got her power, she was so fragile and calm when it happened.

Her first kiss, it was supposed to be beautiful and memorable. Of coarse it wasn't though, she took his life. She didn't kill him, no he was alive. Forever in a coma, which technically wasn't alive. He wanted to be a baseball player, get in the big leagues and live a big life, he'll never live his life and it was all her fault.

Rogue entered the kitchen and walked towards the fridge, she opened the door and peered in. There wasn't much in there, usually Ororo goes for the groceries but her and Dr. McCoy were on a trip to Washington to discuss mutant matters with the President. So for the week, Logan was in charge. Sure the Wolverine could handle Sabertooth or even William Stryker, but a mansion filled with kids and hormonal teenagers. He may be Weapon X but he wasn't a very good babysitter.

Rogue smirked when she took out the milk, the image of Wolverine trying to calm a bunch of toddlers. Not anytime soon if he doesn't hurry up and make a move on Storm. Rogue held in a giggle at that thought. She poured the milk in a glass and put the carton back in the fridge. Logan would be a good father, he practically raised her as his own since she moved to the mansion. He was more of a dad to her than anyone. She walked back into the foyer and towards the stairs. The same cool breeze snuck up on her, she sighed and turned around noticing the open window near the china cabnet. She put the glass of milk down on a side table and walked towards it, the curtains blew in the wind and the light from the moon gave it an eerie look. She reached out to shut it, sliding it down and locking it shut. She rubbed her arms to shake away the chill as she turned.

Out of no where something warm clamped around her mouth, immediately she reached for it. It was a hand, the other one grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against the body it was attached to. She could feel the hot breath on her kneck, she could feel each muscle of the man's stomach pressed against her.

"Shhhh, now chérie jus' be very quiet, d'accord?" A deep Cajun accented voice said. Rogue noticed the mans hands were gloved, keeping her from absorbing him. "Maintenant, Imma' let y' go an' yo' gunn' walk up dem' stairs and go back t' bed, oui?" He said quietly in her ear, she shivered as her only free hand pulled at the one over her mouth. He must of been trying to hypnotize her, she established that he was a mutant and that he had hypnotic powers, but she wasn't falling for it.

She struggled to get out of his hold, she spent years practicing with Logan in the danger room. She was very skilled in hand to hand combat and martial arts. Why couldn't she remember any of that right now? She was an X-Man, she was prepared for stuff like this. Wasn't she? She kept struggling and pulling at his sleeve, trying to find atleast a small sliver of skin.

"C'mon chere, jus' go upstairs an' pretend dat' dis ne'er happe-..." She did it, she pulled up enough of his sleeve to get to a small patch of skin past his gloves She felt the tug, his energy becoming hers, his memories becoming hers, his mind now hers. He dropped to the ground behind her, she held her head and clenched her eyes shut. The pain of the voices rattling in her head too much, she let out a scream as she hit the ground next to the man. She could hear people upstairs waking up.

It was so quick, the rush into her mind. She was so full of energy, she couldn't handle it. It hurt, hurt so much. Her arm felt warm, she opened her eyes to see the charm bracelet Kitty give her glowing neon majenta. It got hotter and hotter, making a sizzling sound.

"Stripes?" Rogue threw the bracelet in the air, it exploded with a small bang. "Rogue! Are you okay! Look at me! Who is this! What happened!" Logan asked shaking her gently, she was against the wall, her knees to her chest and her hands clamped to the sides of her head. Her face scrunched up from the pain of a new addition to her mind, tears streaming down her face as she cried.

_She was only young, a small little scrawny kid. In old clothes with a dirty face from living on the streets. She walked through the crowded city of New Orleans, her auburn hair falling in her eyes and causing her to brush it away as she walked. She pushed through the people, easily slipping through and grabbing wallets as she does so. _

_She noticed a well dressed man, he looked wealthy. What could taking a few dollars from him do? He wouldn't miss it, he wouldn't even notice it's gone. He was looking at watches on Bourbon St. when she approached, she just casually walked passed him. _

_Sneaking her fingers into his suit pocket and, _

_"Hey!" _

_Her head snapped up, the man looked down at her. He didn't look angry when he grabbed her wrist. He didn't look dissapointed either, he looked proud? _

_"Whas' yo' nom, fils?" The man asked._

"Marie?" She could hear Logan's voice. She was in a soft warm bed, the medbay. "Rogue?" He asked. "Come on Stripes, wake up darlin'." He said again. Her eyes fluttered open, she noticed Logan sitting on the chair beside her bed. He gasped when he looked at her.

"Quelle heure est t'il?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"What?" He scrunched his face up in confusion. She looked at him funny too. "Pourquoi, Ah mean why am Ah talkin' like dis'?" She asked. Logan shrugged. "What tahme is it?" She asked.

"5:30," He replied. "P.M." He added.

"Wha? How long was Ah out?" She asked.

"About 15 hours," He replied. "You should feel good Stripes, it's usually longer." He said smiling, but then staring distractedly at her face.

"Oui, mais with une step closer yah take deux steps back, non." She said rubbing her temple.

"Don't always got to follow by the rules. Do you remember what happened?" He asked cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, Ah think. Wha' was dat' guy doin' in de' mansion?" She asked drinking from the cup of water on the side table.

"He's a theif, he was tryin' to steal the collar." The hotheaded Canadian said with a stern look on his face.

"What does he wan' with de' collar?" She asked.

"Dunno', my guess is he was hired by someone." He replied. Rogue looked down at her hands, her finger nails painted a deep emerald green contrasting nicely against her pale skin. Her hands, they looked so innocent but were so deadly.

"Where's he now?" She asked.

"Left wing of the MedBay, we got Beast watching him." He replied chewing on his unlit cigar.

"Beast is here?" She asked.

"Yeah, he came in this mornin' to check on you. Storm is still in Washington, she'll be back in the morning." He explained leaning back in the chair and looking at her weirdly.

"Why do yah keep lookin' at me lahke that!" She snapped her natural Missisippi accent returning.

"Nothing, just your eyes." He smirked picking up a clean metal bed pan and handed it to her. She stared, almost dropping the pan. Staring back at her was her usual reflection, brown hair with white bangs and pale skin but her usual green eyes were red, not brown red but neon red with black schlera. They were actually pretty, beautiful even. So abnormal,

"Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows as she handed Logan the bed pan.

"Ahh, you're up I see." Beast the big furry blue man in a lab coat entered with his clip board. He noticed her eyes and stared. "Oh my stars and garters," he said wide eyed.

"Ah know," Rogue said shrugging and closing her eyes. She tried her hardest to calm the voices in her head, surprisingly she was tired. The whole time she was out she was going through a memory and really didn't get to rest her mind.

"Well it seems you absorbed quite a lot of Gambit and-.."

"Gambit?" She cut him off.

"Yes, the theif. He had the power supressor collar that Forge constructed, we'll just have to find out what he needed it for in the first place when he wakes." Dr. McCoy said reading some charts.

"How do yah know what his name?" Rogue asked.

"Logan discribed him to Storm, she recognized him immediately as an old friend. She said he most likely didn't know she was residing in the mansion." Beast explained as he shook up some vials.

"When Ah get mah hands on than damned Cajun, Ah swear Imma' absorb the lahfe outta' em' and turn em' into a raisin." Rogue growled.

"My dear, I'm sure it was nothing personal." Beast smiled at her feisty attitude, over the years Rogue transformed from the sensitive and fragile 15 year old she was when she arrived to a hotheaded and sarcastic 19 year old. Beast assumed it might of been absorbing Logan one too many times.

"Every tahme Ah absorb someone it becomes personal. Ah got this guy hidden in mah head somewhere, thank Gawd Ah can't hear em' yet. He's hidden under all the other pyches at the moment." Rogue said concentrating on clearing her mind.

"That's understandable, but the man never knew."

"They never know Hank, no one ever knows." Rogue sighed, Logan gave Beast a shoulder shrug and a slight head shake when Rogue wasn't looking. She turned and placed her feet on the floor.

"My dear, you cannot leave yet." Beast said writing on his clip board.

"Woah Stripes, you ain't going no where tonight. Hank has to do some tests." Logan held her back by the shoulder. She gave him a death glare that would make the Grim Reaper proud.

"Badger, tomorrows Monday and Ah got finals in the morning. Ah've been working mah ass off this whole semester. Ah already missed today to study and Ah'm not gunna' sit here in the MedBay cuz' Ah had a lil' spill." She said angrily as she stood.

"No matter what I say you're still going aren't you?" Logan sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Damn right," She nodded.

"Fine, but get some sleep and study in bed. Don't be up walking around."

"Thanks Pa," Rogue said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, you're not too good on your feet right now." He said walking alongside her.

"What are you sayin'!" Rogue growled.

"That you're gettin' more and more like me everyday, Stripes." Logan chuckled before he pulled her in for a fatherly hug.

"You're a bad influence, Badger." She smirked.

"I'm just glad you're okay, kid." He said as she pulled away.

"Thanks, now when I'm at school and that Bastard wakes up. Don't touch em, he's mine." Rogue said cracking her knuckles.

"Fine, don't go easy on em'." He called as she walked away.

"Easy? Never!" She called back as she walked up over the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rogue! Wake up!" Jubilee pounded on Rogue's bedroom door.<p>

"Mmhhhmm," she moaned into her pillow.

"Get up or I'll send a few sparklers under the door, I'll do it!" Jubilee yelled.

"Then Ah'll absorb you and stick a sparkler up your nose! Ah'm up!" Rogue yelled getting out of her warm bed.

Boy, she hated mornings.

"C'mon Stripes, get up. Forge won't pass you if you're late." Logan knocked on her door with his knuckle.

"Ah know, Ah'm hurryin'!" She said as she pulled up her jeans. For her and a few others Forge has been doing colledge coarses with them, the middle aged genius a perfect teacher for aspiring teachers. Quickly she put on a few layers of mascara and some upper eyeshadow. She was relieved that her eyes were back to they're normal green colour.

Her clock read 7:56 a.m.

She rushed and threw her black tank top on, then her long sleeve deep green sweater with a sweetheart kneckline. Covering up just enough skin with the tanktop. She found her gloves and put on a pair of boots before flinging open the door. She almost forgot her work, she turned and piled her stuff in her bag before practically running out in the hallway and down over the stairs. She didn't bother with straightening her hurricaine worthy tangles of curls that morning, she had to hurry.

She ran full speed down the stairs, not worrying about the slight heel her boots had or her chances of falling. She didn't worry until her foot missed the second last stair and she went tumbling to the floor. "Woah, Stripes." Logan said steadying her before she landed clumsily with the ground.

"Gotta' go Logan, Ah'm late." She said trying to run.

"No you're not, I got Kitty to set your alarm ahead. I knew you'd be hard to wake up this morning." He smiled mischeviously.

"LOGAN!" She yelled, her fists curling at her sides. "Do yah have any idea how crazy Ah've been! Ah thought I was gunna' be so late Ah'd fail! Ah'm not the only one doin' this yah know!" Her accent thickened with anger, but what she said was true. Sam Guthrie and Tabitha Smith were both doing the same thing. They explained to the local University their loyalty to the X-Men and how it wouldn't be easy constantly leaving the X Institute incase of an emergency and they were needed. So the Headmaster said it they were able to do their courses from the mansion as long as they had a trained and able teacher willing to do it. Forge was the only one qualified and willing.

"I know Stripes, I know but you probably would sleep in and be late." Logan said shrugging as they walked to the kitchen were the others ate.

"Hey Rogue, how are you feeling?" Kitty asked kindly.

"Better, still a little headache though." She replied sitting at the long table in between Kitty and Jubilee, Kitty only a year younger and Jubilee two years younger than Rogue.

"Ah heard you had a rushed wake up call." Sam Guthrie said chuckling, Rogue glared at the blonde haired boy, he was the only fellow Southerner living at the mansion. Rogue bit into her toaster pancake, pouring a little more syrup on them. Something green caught Rogue's attention, she noticed Bobby and Lorna sitting at the end of the table. Both smiling and giggling at eachother, kissing every now and then.

Rogue remembered what happened like yesterday, the Cure was wearing off quickly. Everytime she touched him she could feel the pull of her power, she knew he felt the drain. He didn't say much about it, he just stopped kissing her and touching her. They only had sex twice, both times they weren't that great.

Rogue thought it would be beautiful and special, her first time would be the most memorable. It wasn't at all. After a the second month her powers came back and he backed off. She seen the signs, the same ones when he kissed Kitty. She wasn't mad at Kitty, only because she told Rogue about the kiss and apologized for it time after time. Explaining how guilty she felt, Rogue forgave the young girl. Besides, it wasn't Kitty who cheated. It was Bobby, Kitty and her weren't even friends then.

Still, she didn't say anything to Bobby. Why bring it up if he didn't want to admit it. She forgot about it, Bobby wasn't a cheater. It was an impulse thing, he loved her. Atleast she thought he di., She remembers walking down the hallway looking for Bobby. He was supposed to train in the D.R with her that day. She remembers opening his door and feeling so betrayed. He was under the covers with the green haired new girl, Lorna Dane. He tried to explain and apologize. "It's not what it looks like!" How can that be? It looked like he was humping the new girl.

She wanted to make him hurt like she felt, she wanted to kick his ass. She did, right hook in the jaw and sent him to the ground in a naked heap of blankets and pillows. "I went through this once already Bobby, It's over! Ya filthy Yankee!" She growled as she stalked away, it was only a year ago.

Rogue looked away from the couple, she wouldn't pity herself. Yeah, she wanted touch, but she didn't want to feel bad about herself because everyone around her was happy. She wanted a special someone to make her feel beautiful, she would never admit it, but she did. "Come on Rogue, Forge will be pissed if we're late." Sam/Cannonball said standing up.

"Yeah," She sighed standing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. The accents are a little messed in there, thats because when Rogue absorbs Gambit she gets a bit of his personality and powers, his eye color and even accent. <strong>

**Oh and the memory, yeah I know the memory is a little wierd, but i put it as if she was in his shoes. If she could see what he seen and hear what he heard, as if she was him in his memory.**

**Anyway, Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this took long enough to get up, holy hot sauce spiderman it was tiring! that ****reminds me of something DeadPool would say, I'm seriously considering punching in his hilarious and random character into this story. Should I? Not sure yet, anyway thank yous so much for the reviews. I love seeing people read my stories, even if they don't like them. Oh and for the French, I'm Acadian. Which is French but more broken, almost like Cajun but it's Maritime Canadian. Plus it's not my first language so I only got to perfecting it a few years ago, so if any of you Francophones reading this find some words spelled improperly or some verbs not conjugated just tell me, it'd help! :D**

**Kristen: Thank you :) and I went back and fixed up the chapter a bit, I write it on my Ipod and when I copy and paste it leaves no spaces, so i have to go back over it a few times and space it all over. So thanks, and of coarse I wouldn't take your review as a bad thing, I get excited when I see a new review, knowing someone took the time to tell me their opinion or help me out makes me happy :)**

**Eagle219406: Hey, not in the movie no, sorry for not making that clearer but in the movie they flirted quite often and only in a deleted scene did they kiss, so I figured well for a break up reason that they'd fictionally kiss in the story. I wasn't a fan of Bobby anyway, but Rogue still felt bad about it all, and if you like Bobby don't worry the bashing isn't big in this story. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Med Lab<strong>

Merde, did his head ever hurt. He compared it to being hit in the head with brick, or a rhino running around in his skull, but he was Remy LeBeau! He could take anything thrown at him. So he opened his eyes, immediately shutting them when bright lights attacked his vision. He readed himself this time when he opened them, his sensitive eyes already sore. He was in a hospital? He hated hospitals, more than anything in the world. Well besides assasins, a certain pale red eyed man and needles, other than that hospitals made the top of the list. He was in the same as last night, dark majenta button up shirt and black pants.

He took in his surroundings, he was in a bed, not the most comfortable bed either. There was a chair next to it for visitors, his long dark brown trench coat slung over the back of it and his hat in the seat. He noted there were no windows so he established he was more than likely underground, making a quick escape harder than he planed. There was a small table a few feet from the bed with a tray of surgical instruments, Remy winced. He really hated hospitals.

He looked around for cameras but didn't see any. He noticed the door was in the far left corner, on the side wall. Hopefully it was night time and there would be no one up when he escaped. Even though he planed for there to be no one up when he broke in. But of coarse, there had to be someone up. That someone being a very sexy brunette, she walked around the mansion with a relaxed sway in her hips. He couldn't help but notice her beautiful curves and nicely toned body. She worked out, he could tell by the muscle that it wasn't for show. She was a fighter, or a hard worker. If she was a fighter why couldn't she have defended herself?

He noticed she was startled but wasn't this home to the X-Men? Didn't they train for things like that? Maybe she was just a student, she didn't look that old. But wow, did she knock him out or what. He didn't even understand what happened, he remembered feeling weak and hitting the ground. He shook his thoughts away as he stood, still a little tired but his energy would return quickly. He grabbed his trench coat and hat throwing them on as he silently walked towards the door and held his ear to it, he didn't hear any voices or footsteps on the other side so he slowly opened it. He peeked through the slightly open door before he cautiously walked out into the hallway, it was bright. A bright white colour luminating from the walls. Where in the world was he? He knew the mansion was an institute but this was ridiculous. He thought about it, he must if been in the heart of it all.

The headquaters for the X-Men, he thought about the money he could make by just stealing a bit of information or codes. He shook his head at that thought, he just had to get out before he got caught. He walked down the hallway and noticed the elevator. He pressed the button and waited anxiously, looking behind a few times. The doors finally opened revealing an empty elevator. He sighed in relief.

"Going somewhere, LeBeau?" A familiar female voice asked. He turned and smiled charmingly and the white haired beauty before him, she stood with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. The elevator closed.

"Stormy! Ah did not kno' dat' you was livin' here. C'est incroyable, non?" He said walking up to her, his old friend Ororo Monroe, he kissed the top of her knuckles. "You look as belle as eva', mon soeur." She smirked at him and then sighed. _'He never changed.'_ She thought.

She didn't age a bit. Her skin a beautiful mocha colour, her white hair contrasting nicely against it. Her ice blue eyes looking at him with that sisterly worry she always had for the Cajun man.

"And exactly what are you doing here in the first place, my brother?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. She was wearing a long grey skirt, a button up sweater and a scarf, her long white hair was pulled out of her face by a sash tied on.

"Ah came to borrow a few t'ings, 'dis an dat. No worries, Ah shall jus' take what Ah need and go wit' de shame dat' de' great Prince o' 'Teives, Remy LeBeau was caught." He said trying to talk his way out of trouble, like usual. Storm didn't fall for it, not even a little. He was a liar, a charmer, a womanizer and a theif. She knew him too well, she could tell when he was trying to get off scott free.

"I don't think so old friend." Storm said walking passed him and entering the open elevator. "You have explaining to do." She added, implying he get in the elevator. He sighed and mentally cursed himself for getting caught, he felt worse stealing from an old friend. Him and Stormy went way back, she was older then him but not by much. He knew more than she did at the time, he knew about being quick and agile when it came to pick pocketing. He decided to help her, ever since they've been the closest friends.

Until the bald man offered her a place to stay with him and promising to help her with her powers. Should he have known about the bald man and how he helped her control her powers, he might of asked for help when his power problem arised, but no... he took a different way out...

Gambit took out his cards as the elevator stopped, the doors opening revealing the foyer from last night. He shuffled as he eyed the area in the daylight, it was mid-evening. He could tell by the sun, students were calmly walking around and chatting, he could hear some laughter and footsteps upstairs. The institute held a lot of students, all of which mutants. He was surprised it wasn't a little more hectic.

"Jamie! Give me back my teddy bear!" A little boy with black hair ran by with a rainbow coloured plush bear in his hands. A second later a girl around the age of 6 with short red hair pulled up into pigtails ran after him. Remy noticed Ororo a few feet ahead, she had her back to him. She wouldn't notice if he just interupted, he smirked and purposely walked into the boy.

"Yo' betta' watch where you're goin' fils!" Remy growled when the boy looked up, he noticed Remy's devil eyes and nodded in fear before running off. Remy smiled and looked down at the red headed girl her big hazel eyes shining up at him. "I t'ink dis' is yours, p'tite." He said kneeling down to hand her the bear. She seemed nervous at first, not sure whether to trust the strange man and take the bear or to run. "Ah'm not gunn' bite yah, fille. Here, wha's yo' bears name?" He asked looking at her bear, he was colourful and dressed in a blue shirt.

"Pascal," she replied quietly.

"Das' a cute name p'tite, why do yah call em' dat?" He asked smiling at her.

"Because in the movie Tangled that's the lizards name," she replied grinning slightly, he looked confused. "You know, the movie with Repunzel and her Prince Charming." She explained.

"M'Sorry, P'tite, haven't seen it. Mais, mebbe' Ah'll watch it sometime in da' future. Here you go, now if dat boy tries ta steal Pascal again come tell moi, d'accord?" He asked, she didn't understand his French. "Okay?"

"Okay, I'm Rahne." She said as she hugged her bear, her voice high and innocent.

"Nice to meet yah, p'tite. Ah'm Remy." He held out his hand, she smiled and jumped up wrapping her little arms around his kneck and hugging him. He chuckled.

"Thank you for saving Pascal, Mr. Remy. He says thank you." She smiled before running off, he smiled at the girl. She was so young and innocent, but the real world was waiting for her. The world where they were the enemies, the hate and the judgement, he wanted to wish he was young again but he'd never go through that again. The shit he put up with, the bad choices he made. He sighed and looked over noticing Ororo, her arms folded and a huge grin plastered on her face. She looked, proud?

"Wha?" He asked as he stood.

"Nothing, nothing at all my friend. Follow me," she said walking up over the stairs. Gambit followed as they walked down a few hallways, finally entering an office.

"Dis' yours?" The Cajun asked eyeing the the room.

"Yes, I'm Head Mistress here at Xaviers." She replied sitting behind her desk and in the large chair.

"Ah had no idea, Stormy. If Ah did I wouldn't of tried t'.."

"Steal from me?" She asked with an eyebrow raised as he sat.

"Oui, bout' dat." He sighed as he crossed one leg on his knee.

"Ro, we got a problem Darlin'. That theif is..." The could hear a gruff voice entering the room, his words laced in a northern accent.

"Gone?" Gambit smirked.

"Thanks Logan, for the heads up." Ororo said sarcasticly folding her hands together on the desk. The Wolverine was wearing his usual, jeans, boots, and a plaid flannel shirt buttoned up and tucked in, his belt showing. He held a cigar between his lips as he glared at the Cajun.

"Yes, I do see how that predicament might confuse the average person. I've come to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe.." They heared Beast's voice as him and NightCrawler entered.

"Ahh Hank, Kurt, glad you's could join this discussion." Storm said as Beast eyed the room, the two blue men noticed the tension building.

"Is zis de' theif?" Kurt asked looking at Remy.

"Yes, yes it is." Ororo sighed.

"Now, Gambit why don't you explain what exactly you were doing here late last night with Forge's power inhibitor collar." She said, just waiting for whatever excuse the smooth talking Cajun theif would throw their way.

"Ah was stealin' it," he replied, plain an simple.

She was confused, he was being honest? Or was he lying? Maybe he was telling the truth, hoping she wouldn't believe him. "I know that, why is the question?" She asked, everyone in the room seemed to want to know exactly why he was there.

"Ms. Munroe!" They heard a female voice on the floor, the top of a head sank down through it. It came back up again, revealing a blue eyed brunette girl phasing through and lifting herself up. "She's coming! And she's mad!" The teenage girl said in an out of breath voice.

"Who's comin'?" Gambit asked, he could feel a spike in emotions. Someone was dangerously ticked off.

"Logan, you're the only one who can calm her down." Storm looked at the Canadian expectedly.

"I promised her she could beat the theif black and blue, besides. She's pretty pissed off, I doubt even I can stop her." Logan said as they started hearing voices coming up the hallway. A pair of high heeled boots clicked against the hard wood floor.

"Listen Chica, let's go out for dinner! We can look for some cute guys!" A girls voice was heard.

"Ah'm not hungry!" A sultry Southern voice yelled at the other.

"Brace yourself, Remy LeBeau." Ororo sighed as she stood, Gambit was confused but he stood and looked towards the door.

"Rogue, this is a bad idea. You don't want to hurt anyone luv, think happy thoughts." A female Brittish accented voice cut in.

"Happy thoughts are mah fist against that good fo' nothin' Cajun's face!" She yelled as she walked into the room. Remy's eyes travelled the full length of the angry young woman, her long brown hair in loose curls with stark white bangs. From her high heeled boots all the way up to her shoulders was skin tight leather pressed tightly against her luscious curves, a brown jacket thrown on as if she was hoping to cover something up, she was gorgeous and boy was she mad. He immediately remembered her as the girl from last night and man did he enjoy looking over her twice.

He barely got the chance because right after she entered the room her glare was directed at him, angrily she strode forward. "Now, Rogue. I think there's a reasonable explanation to-.."

"Reasonable mah ass," She growled, and what a nice piece of ass that was. He smirked, she noticed.

"You god damned son of a bi***!" She quickly walked up to him, he was atleast 6,2 and even in her high heals she had to look up from her height of 5,8. Her left fist swung and hit his lower jaw directly on, he cursed as he rubbed the spot. She jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and kicked his legs out from uderneath him. He hit the ground.

"Wha' did Ah do?" He asked holding his sore jaw. "

You stupid Swamp Rat! You think you can just come in here and steal from us then try to hypnotize meh to cover your tracks! Well it didn't work! But now Ah got a piece of your dirty lil' mind inside mah' head!" She yelled. He stood and rubbed his stomach as he looked at the girl. _'Dieu, she's sexy when she's mad.'_ He thought as he ignored her words and eyed her.

"Ah shoulda' held on longer! That'd set yah straight! You're Gata' ass would be in a coma by now." She yelled.

"We jus' met an' yo' already t'inkin' o' Remy's ass, chère?" He smirked, her eyes widened in anger.

"Why you ignorant!" She lunged but Jubilee and Betsy held her back.

"Rogue, it was an honest mistake. He had no idea you'd be there and he had no idea what you'r mutation is. So don't be mad." Storm tried to reason with the tempermental Southern Belle, but it did nothing.

"Don't be mad? Too many lightenin' bolts to the head Storm? Ah'm not mad, Ah'm furious." Rogue glared daggers at the Cajun. He noticed the two other young woman with Rogue, the asian girl with black hair and wearing a yellow jacket was only a teen but the purple haired one was gorgeous. _'Dieu, dis' whole place filled wit' belle femmes?'_ Remy asked himself silently.

"We understand you're mad Rogue, you don't think having an old friend of your's that you look at like your baby brother come in and try to steal from you after Goddess knows how many years, doesn't make me mad?" Storm stood and put her hands on her hips. Gambit sighed and folded his arms, he noticed the brightly coloured asian teen looking at him, checking him out. He winked at her and she blushed, the purple haired asian woman was also looking him over. _'The fun I'd have here.'_ He thought as Storm spoke to Rogue, the brunette had her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. 'Rogue, what a wierd name.' He thought, she sure did look like a Rogue. Not as much alone, more independant and angry.

"Gambit, meet Rogue." Storm said sighing.

Remy grinned charmingly at the Southern Belle, getting closer and lifing her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Desolé chèrie, Ah did nah mean to upset such a belle femme." He kept eye contact as he spoke, she scoffed and rolled her eyes, snatching her hand away.

"Now you listen here Cajun! Ah'm tryin' very hard right now not to throw you through that windah. So you betta' keep your hands off of me and tell us what the hell you were doin' here at 3 in the mornin' last night!" She poked her finger against his chest as she almost shouted, her accent thickening with her anger.

"Well chère, it all started when dis' blonde femme' found Remy an' offered deux million dollaires t' steal dis' collar." he started to explain exactly what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Montgomery, Alabama<strong>

_Mystique's heels clacked against the pavement, she was in one of the least places she'd expect to find the Prince of Theives. She assumed he was on a job, another heist to steal some sort of highly priced ancient artifact or old expensive painting. She had to find the Cajun roaming around the city somewhere, from what she read from his file she learned he was a womanizing, gambler always finding trouble. She assumed he'd be in a casino. That's why she entered the large building, easily passing the bystanders in line by using her good looks to an advantage. The bouncer winked at her as she made her way in, everyone in the main part of the building were loud. The music blaring, people yelling, the slot machines making loud dinging sounds and whoops from winners._

_"May Ah help yah Miss?" A waiter asked with a thick Alabaman accent._

_"I'm looking for a Cajun man that goes by the name of Gambit, is he here?" She replied, the man nodded._

_"He be the one takin' everyone's money at pokah." He replied pointing to a door near the back, she smiled and thanked him before walking towards the door. It was quiet inside, cigarette smoke pooled thickly around the ceiling, she noticed the table in the middle of the room, a dangling bright light hanging over it. A few shadowy men were sitting and playing poker, out of the three men left two folded and the one with the hat and sunglasses on in the already dark room took his winnings with a smirk. He wore a long dark trench coat with many pockets and a long collar, under it he had on a black silk button up shirt and dark pants._

_"You're a cheat!" One man said standing up quickly and angrily._

_"Nah, mon ami. Yo' jus' a bad playah, non?" He smirked as the other men stood and collected their belongings. Mysique walked up to the table, the Cajun man noticed her._

_"You Remy LeBeau?" She asked._

_"Depen's." He replied, everything about him spoke Sex, Money and Theiving. He talked with this mysterious tone in is deep voice and a confident smirk on his handsome face. She could tell women flocked to him, he was good looking, suave, Southern and she could tell he was well built. She didn't trust him, she didn't even want him near her, but Destiny said to trust her visions. So she went along with the plan._

_"On?" She asked, she couldn't see his eyes under his reflective aviator glasses._

_"On what une belle femme lahke you is doin' lookin' fo' Gambit, Ah'm not surprised though." He smirked as he picked up an unlit cigarette and a match, he put it between his lips then lit it._

_"I have a job proposition." She replied lifting a thick silver suit case that would make any jewel smuggler jealous, he raised an eyebrow._

_"An' what would dat' be, Chér?" He asked as he collected all the cards and started shuffling with one hand, the other holding his smoke._

_"I need a certain object, and I was told you are more than able to obtain it." She explained._

_"Oui, mais for a price. Remy LeBeau don' do nuttin' cheap." He explained taking a drink out of a glass of what she recognized as bourbon. Mystique smirked and turned the suitcase to face him, she opened it revealing stacks of bills._

_"How's two million dollars sound?" She asked smiling, his eyebrows shot up. He couldn't turn that down, no matter how much he made a year._

_"So where's dis' object?" Remy asked._

_"Manchester, New York." She replied, Gambit whistled._

_"Dat's a long way chére, sure you don' want somet'ing a lil closer to de' Sout', perhaps somet'ing more Cajun?" he smirked as he put out his smoke. She tried not to roll her eyes, damn flirt. "Sure, Remy'll go and get it. What exactly is it?" He asked._

_"It's a collar, now it's will be difficult to get because it's in a school of mutants." Mystique explained taking out a file and showing him the school._

_"Nuttin' too difficile pour Remy LeBeau, not even a woman, non?" He smiled charmingly at her, one of those smiles that would make a teenage girl's heart throb. Gambit looked a bit over 20, and she was not into the whole cougar thing, he just seemed obnoxious to her._

_"That may be true, but this is home to the X-Men and they don't take to kindly to someone robbing them." She said._

_"De' X-men huh?" He heard of them before, a team of goodie two shoes trying to stick their noses in where they dont belong. "So what d' you wan' wit' dis' collar?" He asked._

_"That's my buisness LeBeau, all you need to do is get in there and get the collar without them noticing and bring it back to me." She put her hand on her hip and glared at him, she knew he'd get caught but she wasn't about to tell him that or her plans would be destroyed. So she went with pretending he was the best and should never worry._

_"Pour Deux million dolaires? Oui, Ah'll go to New York." Remy said shaking her hand._

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue<strong>

_"REMY RUN!" Etienne yelled from ahead of him, he was terrified. His lungs hurt from running, his heart was beating against his ribs like a caged animal. Both him and his cousin were at a dead end, they could see the wall ahead of them. He noticed the card slip out of Etienne's pocket on the ground, he picked it up as he ran and charged it before flinging it at the wall causing it to explode. They jumpred through the whole and ran out, they had no where to go._

_All that was up ahead was a cliff, if they jumped they would most likely die but if Pig caught them he would torture them and turn them into soldiers._

_"JUMP!" Remy said as they went over the cliff and into the cold waters below._

Rogue shot into an upright position in her bed, breathing heavily and sweat dripping down her face and shoulders. It was only the second one, she was getting better at organizing memories and thoughts in her mind. Out of the two memories she got off of the Cajun, neither of them were very pleasant and were pretty short. She smiled to herself, she was getting there.

"ROGUE! Danger Room session in ten minutes!" The Wolverine yelled from the other side of her door.

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed as she removed her blankets an walked to her dresser.

"You alright, Kid? You sound a little off?" He asked leaning against her door.

"Yeah just, nightmares." She replied as she pulled on a sweater before opening the door.

"That Cajun?" He asked, he was concerned, Rogue was like his daughter. She even convinced him to go out to breakfast with her on Sundays, it was like a father, daughter bonding time ordeal.

"Yeah, just a memory. I don' really think it's mah right to talk about them." She said as they took the elevator downstairs.

"Hey," He said getting her attention. "I'm always here to talk, Stripes. You know that," He said sincerely, she smiled and play punched him in the arm.

"When did The Wolverine get so soft." She laughed, causing him to chuckly as the doors opened.

"I'm serious though Marie," he said with a bit of a smile as they walked.

"Ah know, Logan." She said before hugging him.

"Good, now go get into your uniform. Level 8 today," He said, she nodded before entering the girls locker room. Quickly she changed into her uniform, she never had a problem with it before. It was always tight, but she felt a little uncomfortable with it hugging to her so closely.

"Rogue!" She could hear Jubilee enter the locker room.

"Wha?" asked Rogue and she zipped up the uniform a bit abover her cleavage, she didn't want to look like Emma.

_'Sorry Emma, if you heard that.' _she thought for the telepath to hear.

"The theif guy is awake, Logan just went to check on him before the session and he's gone. So he went to talk with Storm and he's there now." Jubilee explained.

"Ah gunna kill em'." Rogue said throwing on a jacket over her uniform, hoping to hide a bit. She stalked passed Jubilee and out of the room, over to the elevator.

"Woah woah, wait Rogue. We have no idea what this guy is capable of, you can't just walk in there and..."

"Watch me," Rogue folded her arms across her chest, a scowl planted on her face as Jubilee entered the elevator and tried to talk her out of beating the man into a pulp. The doors opened and Rogue stepped out, Besty Braddock could hear the angry thoughts blaring from rogue's mind and stopped to look at her.

Kitty noticed from her spot on a loveseat in the foyer and stood, she bounced on the couch like a trampoline and tried phasing through the ceiling to Storm's office to warn them.

"Rogue Luv, don't do this." She tried to help Jubilee and stop the Southern Spitfire.

Listen Chica, let's go out for dinner! We can look for some cute guys!" Jubs tried distracting her, with no luck.

"Ah'm not hungry!" Rogue growled.

Rogue, this is a bad idea. You don't want to hurt anyone luv, think happy thoughts." Betsy cut in.

"Happy thoughts are mah fist against that good fo' nothin' Cajun's face!" Rogue yelled as she entered the office.

_'Wow, he's attractive... Damn, don't show emotion. Just hit em'.' _Rogue thought as she stalked over to the Cajun.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Well, that did in fact take forever, sorry for the delay. If there are any problems, if the accents are too hard to understand I can tone them down a bit or put the sentences down here, it's no trouble just ask. Anyway, review please :)**


End file.
